


A Glimmer of Hope

by kiracratcos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiracratcos/pseuds/kiracratcos
Summary: Гарри изо всех сил пытается закончить эссе, когда пьяный, хихикающий Драко заваливается в общую комнату.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 12





	A Glimmer of Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Glimmer of Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2891771) by [killuazcldyck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killuazcldyck/pseuds/killuazcldyck). 



Гарри развалился в общей комнате Слизерина, пытаясь закончить эссе по Зельям, когда портретная дверь распахнулась.

\- Гарри~, - протянул знакомый голос, и в ту же секунду в дверях появился абсолютно пьяный Драко. Его обычно идеальные волосы были растрепаны, а щеки разрумянились. Он спотыкаясь подошел к Поттеру, не обращая внимания на взгляды и шепотки других. Гарри оставил надежду дописать эссе и встал, чтобы помочь Драко сесть на его любимое место возле камина, морщась от запаха огневиски, доносившегося от парня. 

\- Мерлин, Драко, сколько ты выпил? – пробормотал Гарри, когда Малфой упал на софу, положив голову на подлокотник. Вздохнув, Поттер поднял ноги своего друга с пола и осторожно положил их на диван. Драко осоловело моргал, и Гарри понял, что слизеринский Золотой Мальчик не в состоянии завтра играть в квиддич против Хаффлпаффа.

\- Гаррррррри, - пьяно протянул Драко, когда Гарри хотел уходить. Смирившись с худшим, Поттер сел на край дивана, переживая из-за своего доклада.

\- Драко, да ты в стельку пьян, о чем ты черт возьми думаешь? – сердито прошипел Гарри, пытаясь сосредоточиться на Зельях.

\- Я… я не был… Блейз, - бессвязно лепетал Малфой. Его обычно холодные серые глаза сейчас искрили, что происходило только когда парень делал что-то, чего не должен был.

\- Блейз? – спросил Гарри, пытаясь звучать любопытно, но не обвинительно, хотя его голос все равно похолодел. – И что вы с ним делали?

Будь Драко трезв, то в секунду уловил бы холодные нотки в голосе друга, но алкоголь мешал ему быть таким же проницательным, как обычно. 

\- Я… мы были в Хогсмиде, - хихикнул блондин, пальцами касаясь красных пятен на шее. Гарри смотрел на него больным взглядом, чувствуя, как скрутило живот, а также странное желание удавить Забини. _Какого черта ты делаешь… Драко твой друг, Блейз – слизеринский плейбой… ты не можешь злиться… не можешь ревновать..._ Гарри постарался задушить эти чувства в корне, слушая рассказ Драко о Блейзе, Хогсмиде и бутылке огневиски. Гарри, однако, не мог выкинуть из головы образ высокого, мускулистого парня, ставящего засосы на коже бледного, блондинистого Малфоя. 

\- Гарри… останься, - пробормотал Драко, когда Поттер встал, собираясь уйти, потому что картинка в голове становилась всё ярче. Гарри колебался, пока Драко не потянул его за рукав вниз, так что теперь Гарри сидел на корточках, а их лица находились в сантиметрах друг от друга. Теплые серые глаза влюбленно смотрели на Гарри, и, несмотря на то что Малфой пьян, несмотря на то, что брюнет знал, что пожалеет, он наклонился вперед, мягко касаясь губ Драко своими, слегка сжимая его руку. Это был короткий, быстрый поцелуй, наверняка и вполовину не такой горячий как у Блейза, но Поттер наслаждался каждой из восьми секунд, прежде чем с сожалением отстраниться. Драко моргнул, видимо, не уверенный в правдивости случившегося. 

\- Прости, - прошептал Гарри, быстро выходя из гостиной, не оглядываясь назад. Если бы выходя Гарри бросил взгляд через плечо, то увидел бы что Драко покраснел вовсе не из-за алкоголя. Он бы увидел, как Малфой улыбался, но стоило ему вспомнить про засосы на шее, его улыбка погасла, заменяясь ужасом и сожалением. Он бы увидел, как Драко тихо звал его, умоляя выслушать его попытки объясниться, извиниться за то, что произошло с Блейзом. Возможно, он поцеловал бы Драко второй раз той ночью. Вместо этого Гарри наложил защитное заклинание на кровать и полог, чтобы его нельзя было открыть извне и притворился спящим. Если бы выходя Гарри бросил взгляд через плечо, то увидел бы Драко, рыдающего на диване, прячущего лицо в руках, и высокого, темнокожего парня, обнимающего его.

***

Гарри ворочался в постели, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее. Он почти задремал, когда услышал мучительно знакомые голоса. 

\- Послушай, Блейз… Я правда… Я не хочу… - мямлил Драко. Гарри застыл, навостряя уши, пока сердце колотилось в груди. 

\- Брось, Драко… никто нас не услышит, все еще где-то ходят, сейчас только полночь, давай… - игривый голос Блейза заставил Гарри захотеть разорвать ткань полога и сглазить однокурсника.

\- Нет… Блейз… Гарри… - при упоминании собственного имени, Гарри подскочил на кровати, не в силах лежать спокойно.

\- _Что_ Гарри? – мягко шептал Блейз, судя по звукам, целуя парня.

\- Г-Гарри, - выдавил Драко, задыхаясь, когда Блейз зло зарычал:

\- _Блядский_ Гарри Поттер, со своим _блядским_ шрамом, нет, Драко, только не ты. Не говори мне, что лучше бы трахнул Поттера, чем меня, - недоверчиво сказал Блейз, будто мысль о том, что Драко мог считать Гарри привлекательным – абсурдна. – Что?! Погоди, ты же вообще не хочешь трахнуть Поттера, я прав? – неожиданно серьёзно спросил Блейз. 

Драко пробормотал что-то еще, чего Гарри не расслышал, но после его слов Блейз вдруг рассмеялся. Гарри не знал, что сказал Драко, но почему-то чувствовал, как лицо горит. Факт того, что Драко смог заставить Блейза рассмеяться так… открыто пробудил в Гарри ревность. 

\- Хочешь сказать, что тебе _нравится_ Гарри? Дорогой Драко, почему ты не сказал? - вздохнул Блейз, и Гарри застыл в постели. Что Блейз сказал? Он… нет. Гарри сел прямо, чувствуя, как сердце громко стучит в грудной клетке. Он удивился как они еще не услышали этого, потому что по ощущениям Гарри его сердце сейчас взорвется. 

\- Да, Блейз, - выпалил Драко, и внутренности Гарри вкрутило от звука его голоса. – Мне _нравится_ Гарри. Мне нравится, как его глупые волосы растрёпанные все время и безумно яркий цвет его глаз и то, как он смотрит на меня, когда я говорю что-то смешное или милое. Мне нравится его гребанный комплекс героя, несмотря на то, что это глупо и бесит, я не могу не восхищаться его готовностью к самопожертвованию, даже если я никогда не признаю этого вслух. Он нравится мне с первого года, но я никогда не скажу ему об этом, потому что наша дружба, построенная на постоянных подколках, будет разрушена. И я люблю это тоже. Я люблю то, что мы _раздражаем_ друг друга, потому что это ахренеть как весело. Я бы никогда не променял это на что-либо другое, тем более на возможность открыть свои чувства, потому что это, безусловно, разрушит то, что у нас есть. Прости за сегодня и за Хогсмид, но я не могу... не могу… - хриплый голос Драко затих, и были слышны лишь тихие, короткие вдохи. 

У Гарри закружилась голова от чувства полного счастья, будто его сердце не быстро билось в груди, а парило в небесах. 

\- Черт, Драко, - прошептал Блейз. – Прости меня. Я не знал, что он нравится тебе так сильно… прости, что наседал на тебя, я думал, ты хочешь этого…

\- Блейз. Я жалок. Я просто хотел выпить и забыть Гарри, потому что каждый _чертов_ раз, когда я думаю о нем, я чувствую этих гребанных _бабочек_ в животе. И знаешь, что самое ужасное? Каждый раз, когда он хочет пообщаться с Уизелом или Грейнджер, я чувствую такую ревность, из-за которой кстати и пошел сегодня в Хогсмид. Он просто сказал, что хочет поиграть в шахматы с Роном, и я так разозлился и… черт, извини, что вываливаю на тебя всё это. Мне просто надо было с кем-то поговорить и клянусь Мерлином, если ты хоть кому-то…

\- Драко, мне даже обидно, что ты мог подумать о таком. Мы же слизеринцы, преданные до гроба. У тебя есть мое слово, я никому ничего не скажу, - понизил голос Блейз. – Но я все же думаю, что ты должен сказать Гарри, - добавил он и Гарри надеялся, что Драко согласится. Потому что в таком случае Гарри мог рассказать ему обо всех чувствах, которые он испытывал к блондину, о том, как его сердце делало кульбиты, когда Драко улыбался или смеялся, обо всем остальном. 

\- Что? С чего бы мне это делать? – улыбнулся Драко, как если бы Блейз предложил ему вытереть задницу ночнушкой МакГонагалл. 

\- Да потому что, - сказал Блейз громче, - Поттер был здесь все это время, вероятно, слыша каждое твое слово, - и распахнул полог Гарри. Брюнет сидел на самом краю кровати с лицом полным отчаяния и надежды. 

\- Гарри… - голос Драко дрогнул, и он сел на кровать рядом. Гарри повернул голову, чтобы рассмотреть Драко, его голова наполнилась миллиардом слов, но они сталкивались, крутились, не давая ему построить нормальное предложение. – Т-ты все слышал? – спросил Драко, смотря в, искрящиеся чем-то невиданным, глаза Гарри. 

\- П-практически, - сказал наконец Гарри, глядя в серые глаза, обычно расчетливые, но сегодня широко распахнутые и боязливые, подсвеченные огоньком надежды. 

\- Мы с Блейзом... – начал было Драко, но Гарри даже не дал ему закончить предложение, сталкивая их губы в поцелуе. Слезы катились по лицу Драко, но Гарри продолжал целовать его страстно, мягко держа лицо бледного мальчика в ладонях и тогда он почувствовал, как Малфой отвечает на поцелуй. Фейерверки, танцующие огни, бабочки – все они разразились в разуме и душе Гарри, когда он слегка открыл рот, позволяя языку Драко играясь исследовать рот Гарри. Как долго они целовались, Гарри не знал, но он не хотел останавливаться. Он только отстранился, когда услышал кашель и крики вокруг, видя остальных шести- и пятикурсников, которые вернулись с вечеринки или из общей комнаты, и все они, похоже, поддерживали их. Блейз небрежно наклонился над кроватью, улыбнулся Гарри, но волнение проступило у него на лбу:

\- Прости за… сегодня, - сказал Блейз, пожав плечами: - вы, ребятки, такие мерзкие, что меня сейчас вырвет, серьезно, - пробормотал он, и Гарри застенчиво расплылся в улыбке.

Кто-то из их соседей хихикнул, некоторые кричали, другие просто качали головами, и Гарри мог поклясться, что слышал, как один из пятикурсников сказал своему другу: «Ты должен мне десять галеонов!», а его друг хрюкнул в ответ. Они легли на свои кровати, и Гарри, наконец, снова повернулся к Драко, все лицо которого светилось из-за чего золотоволосый мальчик был более волшебным, чем когда-либо, за гранью понимания Гарри. Поттер нежно взял руки Драко в свои, на губах последнего расцвела улыбка. Холодные серые глаза хитро мерцали, прежде чем их владелец наклонился и поцеловал Гарри, наконец позволив своим долго запертым мечтам исполнится.


End file.
